spectrobes_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Masters
The Dark Masters (in Japanese: ダークマスターズ, Dāku Masutāzu) are a group of evil monster that seeks to rule the Morning Land forever and the secondary antagonistic faction of the Spectrobes anime. Each Dark Master is a powerful creatures, who rules some part of their main lair known as the Spiral Mountain. They are The Great Devourer, Puppet King, General Yakitori, and Bill Cipher. The Dark Masters The first appearance of the Dark Masters is in episode number forty of the first season entitled "Squeaky Squad" Speaky Squad defeated Dark Masters and the Supreme King Starscream. The Great Devourer, Puppet King, General Yakitori, and Bill Cipher created a trap to capture and destroy the creature. The creature dropped into the traps set by the Dark Masters. The Dark Masters quickly defeated the creature and were about to destroy them when they were saved by Vivitrus who sacrificed himself so they can escape. The Great Devourer The Great Devourer was the first and biggest of the Dark Masters. He ruled over the Jungle part of Spiral Mountain. The Ninja attempted to escape the Devourer in the Mix, but they only succeeded in making the beast even bigger when he ate their jettisoned ballast and the ship itself. However, the escape gave them time to reach Swamplands, where they used a Mix to build the Ultra Sonic Raider. Equipping their new vehicle with Ninja's recording of the Sacred Flute, they managed to deal some damage to the Devourer, also discovering a small weak spot on the top of his head. However, the Great Devourer destroyed the Ultra Sonic Raider's sonic cannons and withdrew to attack Magma Wastelands. Puppet King Puppet King is the second Dark Master and the team leader. He is a puppet, and likes to control people as if they were puppets. The Puppet King turns Slumbo, Vulk, and Batman into puppets and it's up to Rolly Roll and Lucy to save them. However, when the Puppet King accidentally switches their bodies they are going to need each other's help if they can rescue the boys and get their bodies back. General Yakitori General Yakitori is the third of the Dark Masters, the second biggest, and one of the most brutal and sadistic Dark Masters. He rules the city part of Spiral Mountain. He is a famous villain whom is consider to be superior than Another Nixel and has been awarded for the best Evil Genius 60 times in a row from the Evil Genius Industry. Though he had never before heard of Team Billy until he was challenged for a bet between him and Another Nixel to see who's the better villain for the one who catches Team Billy. Bill Cipher Piedmon is the fourth of the Dark Masters, who also appears to be the leader and second-in-command of Supreme King Starscream. He resembles a mindscape. He rules the central, pyramid area of Spiral Mountain. Daroach discovers Bill Cipher's true motives, the Mix crew forms a plan to fight back. A final confrontation with Bill leads to the Team Billy ultimate fate and greatest sacrifice. Trivia * It is later revealed that Bill Cipher and the dark masters we're created by their master Supreme King Starscream, who lasted two episodes against the creatures and was destroyed by Team Billy near the beginning of the second.